First Time for Everything
by gadge
Summary: Gale and Peeta have sex for the first time. ((fluff included))


**this is literally so bad it was my first gay smut omg sorrynotsorry **

Peeta shivered in the cool air. He had been waiting for about ten minutes, but his lover was yet to show. Rubbing his arms trying to get friction, he cursed Gale and the man's tendencies to be late.

Just as Peeta began to think he wasn't going to show, Gale appeared at the chainlink fence, only stopping his jog ducking under the fence, and once more when he reached Peeta, quickly throwing his arms around the blond, pulling him close.

"You're late," The baker said curtly, though didn't move away from the other man's warmth.

"I'm always late," Gale murmured, nuzzling Peeta's neck, "Forgive me?"

Peeta shivered again, but this time, not from the biting wind. Not trusting his voice, he nodded, putting his hands into Gale's back pocket, squeezing his ass. Gale chuckled, before moving away from the other man. Peeta whimpered slightly.

"Do you not want to go...?" The hunter asked, taking Peeta's left hand in his right, entwining them.

Peeta shook his head, "Of course I do! I'm just cold, and you're warm... what kept you, anyway?"

Gale shrugged, leading the way through the trees. "I was helping my mother. She had to go to work, and Posy wouldn't go to school with her brothers. I had to take her."

Peeta was once again amazed at the man striding slightly ahead of him, the sacrifices that he must have made over the years...

"Ah. It's just up ahead now, Peet."

Peeta's stomach started to do little flips, knowing what was coming. They had been planning this for weeks, and now the moment was almost upon him, Peeta was terrified.

They stepped into a clearing that had a small lake and a tiny 'house'. Gale glanced at Peeta, kissing him gently seeing his scared face. "I promise I won't hurt you, Peeta."

The blond nodded, still nervous, but ready. With a newfound confidence, Peeta walked beside Gale as they entered the cottage.

It wasn't very big, with just a tiny fireplace and a stack of timber. Peeta also noticed a basket sitting under the only window. As Gale busied himself starting a fire, Peeta could feel his nerves returning. Of course, he loved the other man with all of his heart (though he had yet to tell Gale that), but this was his first time. He was bound to be scared.

The baker watched as Gale quickly set about creating fire. Once he had a hearty flame, he moved away and over towards the basket. So sure, so confident. Peeta found himself slightly jealous. As far as he knew, this would be Gale's first time with a man too. But if he was nervous, he didn't show it, pulling out a blanket and spreading it out in the room. It had numerous holes in it, and Gale blushed as Peeta scrutinised it.

"It's the only blanket we had spare..."

Peeta looked up to him, moving closer when he saw the embarrassment. "I don't care," he whispered, "as long as it keeps me warm, I'm good."

Gale looked at him with thanks, bringing Peeta closer so their lips were nearly touching. For what must have been the tenth time that week, Gale asked, "Are you sure?"

Instead of answering, Peeta pressed his lips against Gale's, fighting for dominance in his mouth. Gale responded immediately, quickly starting to unbutton Peeta's shirt, throwing it to the corner of the room. He pulled away from the blond's lips, starting a trail of bites and licks down Peeta's neck and torso. He paid special attention to each nipple, sucking and tweaking them. Peeta just moaned in response.

The hunter moved away from there, following the line of light hair to Peeta's waistband. With a swift movement, Gale had the belt undone and the other man's pants off, so that there was just a thin piece of fabric separating Peeta's bulge from the cool air. He kicked off his pants and socks, and moved his hand to his boxers, pulling them off in seconds.

Gale smirked at Peeta's already hard erection, moving his mouth so it was just at the head. Darting out his tongue, he licked at Peeta's head, smirking when he moaned in response. Peeta put his hands in the dark hair of his lover, pushing on his head so Gale's mouth was now fully covering his nine inches. As Gale sped up, Peeta began to buck his hips. Gale deep throated, rubbing Peeta's balls with his spare hands.

Just as he was sure Peeta was about to cum, Gale pulled back, leaving Peeta whimpering. Gale moved back up to the baker's mouth, licking his bottom lip for entrance. He was given it straight away, and as the two men fought for dominance, Peeta's hands began to work at Gale's shirt, pulling it off in record time. Not wanting to wait any longer, he got on his knees as he pulled off the other man's trousers and boxers, smiling as Gale put his hand in Peeta's hair, wanting him to pleasure him. With a smirk, he just planted a kiss on the top, pulling himself off the blanket.

"Tease," Gale murmured, once again claiming the other man's mouth, but stroking his member as he did so. Peeta moaned into his mouth, rubbing circles on Gale's length.

"You ready?" The hunter asked, knowing what the answer would be, but needing to be sure.

Peeta nodded, breathless, nervous, but ready.

Gale moved over to the basket, pulling out condoms and some lube. They both fumbled to get them on quick, giggling as they did so. Peeta, because this was the most daring thing he had ever done, and Gale simply because he couldn't believe that the baker's son belonged to him.

They lay down on the blanket, Gale on top, pressing himself onto Peeta's thigh.

"Gale..."

"Yeah?"

"Hurry up."

Laughing, he did what he was told, lubing up his fingers, and starting to press them against Peeta's ass cheeks. He whimpered as the first one went in, but nodded the go ahead when Gale looked up. Another two fingers slipped in, Peeta arching himself into Gale.

Already having too much, Gale flipped Peeta so he was lying on his stomach. He moaned as Gale began to move slowly in. "Faster," He rasped.

Wanting to give him what he wanted, Gale began to thrust, pushing himself deeper and deeper each time, until he was ball deep. Peeta was moaning again, and got onto all fours, making it easier for Gale to move in and out. Grunts and moans filled the room, and it wasn't long before Gale released his load deep inside Peeta.

They changed position soon, Gale on his back with his legs on Peeta's shoulders, and Peeta pushing his fingers into Gale, surprised at how tight he was. Gale had his eyes half closed, waiting for the first thrust. Peeta quickly gave him what he wanted, taking things slow.

"Faster... harder."

Peeta looked down at the other man, watching his face as he pushed his full length in at once, thrusting faster and deeper every time. Gale's eyes sprung open as he began to moan, staring straight into Peeta's eyes as they made love.

It wasn't long before Peeta spilled his load, pulling out and flopping down on top of Gale, both of them slick with sweat. Peeta planted a kiss on Gale's chest, closing his eyes as the hunter made shapes on his back.

"Hey, Gale?"

Not opening his eyes, Gale murmured an unintelligible word to show he was listening.

"Was that your first time with a guy?"

Gale's eyes flew open as he studied the blond, absentmindly moving a strand of his hair out of the other's eyes. "Yeah. Or at all, really."

Peeta was shocked. He had seemed so sure of what to do.

As if knowing Peeta's thoughts, Gale laughed, "It's about confidence. I knew what we were doing, so I had nothing to be worried about."

"Huh."

They continued to talk about nothing in particular, with the occasional kiss or grind.

Just as they were both on the verge of falling asleep, Peeta whispered, "I love you, Gale."

Gale smiled, even though Peeta wasn't looking at him. "I love you too, Peeta," He said, pulling the other man close to him, and they fell asleep with their arms around each other, legs tangled together.


End file.
